


A matter of family (Reverse Batfamily)

by Jaeyong



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: One meeting in a late night can change almost all the negative feelings towards your familyRichard "Dick" Grayson - 13. RobinJason Todd- 18. Arkham Knight /Red HoodTim Drake - 19. Red RobinDamian Wayne- 20. RenegadeThis would take place in season 1 from YJ after Artemis join the team
Kudos: 84





	A matter of family (Reverse Batfamily)

The Young Justice team was right now in a situation that can't be called after Robin, asterous. The young hero team had received a recon mission from Batman where they were supposed to spy on some League of Shadows asasins.

Unfortunately they got caught because after them, you can't hide from shadow.

Now all of them are in a dark room, surrounded by the asasins, and tied. Of course Conner could have ripped the rope. Unfortunately there was kryptonite beside him.

In front of Megan and Kaldur there was some fire. Meaning that they were demed useless as well.

Kid Flash was tied with a rope made specifically for him to not vibrate through molecules.

And at Robin and Artemis, their utility belt and arrows have been taken.

Well in Robin case, he was still having something hidden well. A remote of sort and he had pressed the button.

The one that had been put in charge of the asasins group laughed as he looked at the helpless teens.

"I wonder what should we do. Leave you here and die slowly. Kill you now? Or take you to our leader?"

Robin smiled as he looked at the man. "You are very sure of yourself that you would get away with this and we will die,don't you?"

"Of course. We made sure that the Leaugue would not find you anytime soon. Maybe when they will, they would find only your dead bodies.. Also. That includes Batman as well"

Robin cackled. "So what if Batman would not come. My family is not only him"

"Oh. Don't worry. I made sure that Renegade and Red Robin would not find you either"

Renegade? Red Robin? The others from the team, save for Wally, were confused because they don't know who they are.

"Oh", Robin said with a smile. "But you forgot a small detail.. I don't have only two older brothers. But three"

The smile from the asasins died down when he heard that. "You lie."

"Do I?"

Soon enough an explosion was heard downstairs and a man walked in gasping. "Sir. A weird man dressed in an armor had broken in and..."

The man didn't finshed his words because he was shot between his eyes, and dropped to the ground dead.

The door was broken from hinge and in the doorway was someone claded in a dark with blue patterns armour. 

" I told you that I don't bluffing ", Robin said with a smile. And on the other hands the other were confused. More at their youngest teammate who was happy that this new guy had killed someone.. 

"Who are you?" the man asked frightened 

"Your nightmare", he said and he shout the rope that was around Robin. 

Then he turned at the other asasins who were frozen in place for a second before they started to attack him. 

Robin grabbed his utility belt and he untied Artemis. Then they untied Wally, Connor, and threw the green shard away. Kaldur and Megan after they stopped the fire. 

Robin looked in the direction of the armored knight to see that he had disposed of everyone. In his way

Meaning that he had killed them. 

"You could have wounded them insted of killing them, Hood." Robin said as he walked to Red Hood, or in this occasion Arkham Knight. 

"You know that I cannot stop myself from killing bad guys all the time", he said as he ruffled the 13 old boy back hair. "Are you alright little brother?" 

"Little brother?" Robin turned to face his teammate who were pretty shocked. 

"Yeah. It's a long story." 

"I think we have time", Kaldur said calmly. 

"Alright. Yeah. This is my older brother. One of them. I have two more going by Red Robin and Renegade. Renegade being the oldest." 

"And all your brothers are a killing machine?" Artemis asked 

"No. After all we are trained by Batman. But it's was a tragedy that had made Hood like this. Though he's getting better. Since I meet him he killed less and less" 

"Meet him?" Megan asked confused 

"Yeah. We are adopted. When I was adopted, Hood wasn't there anymore. I actually meet him an year ago. 

" How? "Wally asked confused. 

" Well Me and Batman were on a late night patrol..... 

Flashback 

Batman and Robin were patrolling around Gotham when they heard that Riddler had escaped the Arkham and him and his men were doing havoc. 

"Be careful Robin", Batman said when they decided to spilt. Robin going after Riddler men and Batman after Riddler. 

"Aren't I always?" he asked with a smile. And his words earned a glare from Batman. 

"Yes. I will. Don't worry Batman" 

He said before he ran after the goons. 

Robin had managed to find the goons easily before he started to fight them. It's was pathetic. They were easy to defend. He kicked one in the ribs and hit in the jaw, threw some bird a rangs at the others, and they were knocked out. 

But then he had a mistake.. A terrible mistake. He smiling at the other goon that he had took out that he hadn't saw another sneaking behind him. He was aware of him only when he was cut across his forearm and kicked on the ground. 

The young boy gritted his teeths as he grabbed his beading arm and he looked with wide eyes at the man that was pointing a gun at him. 

When he heard a bang, the child flinched and looked at him. 

But.. He wasn't shot. There wasn't any gunshot wound. When he looked at the man again he saw blood pouring from a gunshot in his chest. When the man had falled in front of him was a man claded in an dark with blue patterns armour, and with a gun in his hand. 

End of flashback 

"The what happened. What happened?" Wally asked as he jumped around. Robin and the others giving him a really look. 

"Anyway", Robin said after KF shut up. "There was a weird stranger that had killed the goon....." 

Flashback 

"So.. You are the next Robin, huh?" the man said with a deep voice that was because of the helmet. 

The boy looked at the stranger confused. "Who are you?" 

"Oh. So He hadn't told you about me. I am hurt". 

"Robin!!" the boy turned around when he heard Batman voice and he looked to see the Dark Knight rushing to him. 

Then he saw the man froze when he saw the armor man. But he unfroze when he saw not only the dead man. But the wound from Robin forearm. 

" What did you do?" he growled angry. "How do you dare to hurt him?"

"Wait. Bats. He did not hurt me. He saved me." 

"That's right Bruce(AN:When I put their real name, Robin is telling the other in their story by their hero name. Or he use only the first initial of the real name lie B as Batman identify. Not Bruce) 

I did saved that brat. But I could have killed him if I want to "

On the other hand Robin was shocked that the starnger was aware of Batman real identity.. There was something that Batman was hiding from him.

End of Flashback 

" Wow. This story is getting even more interesting. "Wally said as he sat down on the floor and the others glared again because he once again stopped their youngest member. 

" Yeah KF. But this story is real. Anyway. Back there. So I was shocked when the man called Batman B.... "

Flashback 

Robin looked shocked from Batman to the strange man. He stood up and he walked in front of his adopted father. "Batman. He called you Bruce. He.. How?" 

Batman sighed before he looked around him and did something that he had never done when he was in the open street. He removed his cowl, Batman turning in Bruce Wayne. Then he looked as the man pressed a button to his neck ans the mask lifted reveling a man. No.. Someone that couldn't be older the him. Around 17 to 18. He was probably younger then Damian and Tim as well. 

End of Flashback 

"D. T. B. What are this?" Conner asked and the others, didn't looked angry because they are curious as well.. Well all besides KF. Because he knew Robin identity as well who D. T. And B were. But he pretend to be curious as well. 

"There are the first initial of my family real name. D is Renegade. T is Red Robin. And B is Batman. And yeah. His real name start with B like his hero name. Oh. So you can't stop me again, J is Hood real name first initial. Now. Back to the story" 

Flashback 

"Bruce. What?" the boy was very shocked and he looked around to see if someone could see them. 

"Richard" Bruce voice had made him look at the man again. "Meet Jason Tood. He was Robin as he well. Now he's Red Hood or Arkham Knight. 

Jason. Meet Richard Grayson. He's Robin now." 

"So you indeed replaced me... With.. With this child" 

"Hey... Just so you can know. I'm 12." 

"Jason. I don't replaced anything. The boy wanted to be Robin so he can find his parents killer and bring justice" 

"That doesn't mean that he took my Red Robin title" 

"What", Dick said raising his hand up. Something that was a mistake because the wound protested. But he still spoke. 

"I'm not Red Robin. Just Robin. Tim is Red Robin" 

Jason expression was a mix of shock and amusement. "You mean that that nerd who didn't wanted to have anything with this business, now he's Red Robin?" 

"Hey", Richard said childishly and he kicked Jason leg. "Don't make my brother a nerd." 

"Sorry kid", he said as he patted the boy head. And Dick slapped the boy hand away earning a chuckle from the older one. 

"And don't call me kid. I already told you. I'm 12",he huffed. 

"Alright. Alright. I got it", he said with his hands raised and a smile on his face. 

On the other hand Bruce was bitting the inside of his cheek so he can't show the smile that wanted to appear. He never thought that he would hear and saw Jason happy. He can't believe that Richard had made him smile immediately he meet him. 

"Anyway. Tell me that he's kidding. The nerd is really Red Robin now?" 

"Yes", Bruce said. "Tim did it to honor your memory" 

"Whatever. I should go now. Bye baby bird. See you Bruce" 

"Wait" Richard said as he grabbed Jason arm. "Why don't you come with us. Why don't you return. You are so cool. And Damian and Tim don't spend to much time with me. Damian because he's always training and Tim because he work at projects for Wayne Enterprise." 

"That's sounds like The Demon and The Nerd I know. But how do you know that I will spend time with you?" 

"I know. I can feel it. Please" 

"I" Jason looked from the boy to Bruce without even knowing when. It's was an uncouncious gesture. 

When he saw that Bruce approached the two boys. "Wayne Manor is also your home Jason. You are more the welcome to come back" 

"I will think about it", he said before he disappeared 

End of Flashback 

"Then what. Then what?" KF said as he jumped around again. 

Artemis caught him and hit him upside his head. "Shut up so he can tell us." 

"Thank you", Robin said with a smile. "So J said that he would think about it. But as the days passed I though that he would not come. But two weeks later...." 

Flashback 

Richard was in the living room on the couch and he looked at the tv bored. He was alone once again. Alfred was cooking in the kitchen, Bruce was at his company, Tim in his room working at his projects and Damian in the backyard, training. 

Several minutes later he heard the door bell. "I'm going Alfred", he called before he jumped from the couch and opened the door 

"Hey shorty", the person said and Dick immediately smiled widely and he hugged him

"Jason. Jason. You come. You come" he said as he tightened his arms

The older laughed he rufled Richard hair before he hugged him back. "I said that I will think. Right?" 

"Yeah. And I'm glad that you took this decision" 

After Richard had let go of Jason and he closed the door he rushed in the kitchen. 

"Alfred. Alfred. Come", he said as he dragged the elderly man in the living room 

"Master Richard. What's with the rush"? He asked with a chuckle. But he was surprised when he saw in the living room the missing boy. 

"My God. Master Jason?" 

"Hey Alfy. This shorty had persuade me to return." 

"This are such a great news. I will let Master Bruce know about your presence immediately. He would be happy *

The man said before he left. 

Dick immediately attached himself to Jason. It's was something strange for the 17 year old. He and Dick had just meet once a few weeks ago and yet the little boy was already attached to him. 

The front door opened and Damian walked in, with his sword and wiped his sweat away. He didn't noticed the two boys yet. 

"Hey Dami", Richard called. "Look. Look" 

"What Grayson?" he asked with a sigh. When he turned to face the little boy he immediately pointed the sword at the other person. 

"What are you doing here? Grayson. Get away from him. He's dangerous" 

"What? No. He's not." 

"You don't know him. So listen to me." 

"Whats with all the noise?" Tim asked as he come downstairs. But he froze when he saw Jason. "

" Jason. "

" Hey. Nerd. Or shall I call you Replacement? "

" Dick. Come here"Tim said slowly as he raised one hand. 

"No" the youngest said as he hugged Jason tightly. "He's not a bad guy. He's a good guy. He saved me a few weeks ago. And Bruce said that Jason can return" 

"Father said what?" Damian asked through gritted teeths. 

"He's right Damian", Bruce said as he walked in the manor. "Now put the sword down" 

"But father", Both Damian and Tim started but they have been silanced by Bruce batglare 

"No but. Jason would stay and he's not a danger for us." 

End of flashback 

"And that's what happened. It took a while but D and T had started to warm, well as much as warm D can be, to Hood again. And we are a big family" 

"Wow. That's was indeed something beautiful my friend", Kaldur said with a smile. 

Then immediately they heard some noise again. When Robin turned he saw that Hood and the corpse are gone. 

Immediately Batman, Superman, and Flash walked in. 

"Are you all alright?" Superman asked the teens. 

"Yeah"Artemis said." We just listened to a story "

" What about the asasins? "

" A Knight had helped us"Robin said and he looked at Batman with a knowing look. 

The teens followed the three Leagues and when they were outside Robin saw the shadow of Red Hood. He can't wait to go home and spend more time with him and the others. He was greatfull for his family. 


End file.
